


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, My phone kept correcting Zedaph to Zedalph, Other, Permadeath AU, Swearing, Tango you oblivious fool, Xisumas a worried dad friend, Youre also oblivious Impulse, im moving all my wattpad ones here, sorry for the spam of oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the flowers in Minecraft were beautiful in their own ways, Tango was willing to admit that.So of all the wonderful flowers to exist, why were wither roses Impulse's favorite?
Relationships: Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is in Minecraft, a special potion can be made to heal the person instead of surgery. After a certain stage potions are no longer usable

All the flowers in Minecraft were beautiful in their own ways, Tango was willing to admit that.

Sunflowers stood tall and swayed softly in the wind, their bright color could liven up a bland house with just a few placed outside of it.

Lilies of the valley were delicate, snow white flowers that were something you'd love to add to a house as a small touch, they managed to make the atmosphere so much _softer_ ; just like the rest of the flowers that grew throughout the world.

So of all the wonderful flowers to exist, _why_ were _wither roses_ Impulse's favorite?

"Well, they're just pretty, I guess." Impulse had said when the blonde first asked him why they were his favorite in response to the brunette admitting he liked wither roses the most. "They're rare, you can only get your hands on them when a wither kills a mob." He explained, watching the red eyed male raise a brow.

"But they can damage you, don't they give off the wither effect?" Tango muttered sheepishly, attempting to sound like he wasn't too sure as his gaze shifted to the flowerpot his best friend had set up on the table, a singular wither rose sitting in it.

Impulse tapped his chin and shrugged slightly. "Well, yeah, but the thing that makes them really fascinating is that the withering effect normally destroys life forms. You've seen how the area where the wither shoots it's heads destroys the life around it, yeah?"

Tango nodded, beginning to see where Impulse was going.

"For a wither rose, even if it does hurt you, it's still magnificent to see that the flower hasn't wilted or died, it's completely healthy but looks like it isn't."

Tango pressed his lips into a thin line. "Yeah, I..I guess that's true.." He said softly, a lump developing in his throat as he fixed his elytra. "I'm gonna get going-"

"See you later."

-

Tango gagged heavily, followed by a coughing fit as he felt the flower petals and half of full flowers creep up his throat and into the toilet, his grip on the edge of the bowl tightening to the point that his knuckles turned white.

The withering effect from the wither flowers shooting up his spine as he coughed violently again, pain coming in waves as his health points ticked down.

He was usually prepared for this, when the feeling of petals beginning to creep up his throat he'd always have an instant health potion nearby to use, just so he wouldn't die. But for once, he didn't have time to get or make one.

A hand on his shoulder would've scared the snot out of Tango if he wasn't sobbing into the bowl from pain. The person hushed him as they moved to rub his back, motions staying soft and comforting as he finally coughed up a full flower, which thankfully was the last of the black flower onslaught as he rested his head on the rim of the toilet.

Tango's entire body shook as the wither poison from the flowers had left him on half a heart, the hand on his back disappeared momentarily before he was pulled back and the tip of a potion bottle was pressed to his lips.

He hastily drank the potion; the sweet, bubbly taste trailing down his throat as he felt the withering effects fade away, only realizing it was instant health after it slid down his throat.

"How long, Tango."

The freckled male paused, eyes gazing over to the person who had kept him from fading away so soon.

He locked eyes with the brown ones of Xisuma, worry very present in them along with cold seriousness. "Xisuma-"

"I said how long Tango." Xisuma said plainly, not bothering to ask the question people usually ask first. ' _Who_ '

Xisuma didn't _need_ to know who, because there was only one hermit on the server who _liked_ wither roses.

Tango fell silent, debating telling Xisuma the truth before he sighed softly, looking away from Xisuma. "Since the end of last season."

If Xisuma didn't already looked worried, hearing this increased the look in his eyes by a thousand percent.

"That was _FOUR MONTHS_ ago! With how hanahaki works you're basically a dead man _walking_." Xisuma exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

"You have to tell Impulse-"

-

Tango was accepting his fate at this point.

Xisuma was constantly trying to get him to either confess, or take the potion that would heal him fully, but Tango continued to refuse both options.

He didn't want to forget how much he loved Impulse, but also didn't think there was any chance of the brunette loving him back.

So as the week went on, the more the violent his flower fits became. He was always left on the edge of death and went through way too many health potions a day.

It was hard to hide the flowers from the hermits in the first place, but things got _so much worse_ when they began growing through his skin.

He was helping Zedaph clear out an area of trees when the first one sprouted.

A sudden swear had slipped through his throat as he stopped mid action, his axe dropping to the ground as he quickly cradled his arm to his chest.

Zedaph looked over and concern flashed across his face as he put his own axe down and rushed over to the other.

"Tango- Tango are you alright??" Zedaph asked, confusion lining his voice as Tango gritted his teeth, the same energy draining effect withering had coursing through his body along with jolts of pain.

He began to move his arm away from his chest "Y-yeah just-"

The freckled male made a surprised noise as Zedaph pulled Tango's arm closer to him, eyes widening as his gaze locked onto the wither roses growing through his skin out of his veins. Tango also found himself staring at them before pressing his lips into a thin line and looking up at Zedaph.

The other's eyes were lined with tears as he looked up at Tango, expression shifting from distress to anger.

"How long." He muttered, watching Tango bite his lip nervously

"Zedaph-"

" _How fucking long_?!" Zedaph raised his voice, anger more prominent as tears slid down his face. "Why haven't you told anyone?! Why haven't you told _him_?!  
Wh-why are you letting it kill you.?"

Tango fell silent, eyes filling with guilt as he just looked away from Zedaph.

"Y-you have to tell him-"

"I can't-"

"Why not!?" He yelled, grip tightening on the other's arm before it softened again. "Tango, _please_ \- Impulse can't loose you, I-I can't loose you-"

Tango stayed silent, opening his mouth to speak before another violent coughing fit broke out from him, blood and flowers spilling out of him as he doubled over, legs quickly giving out on him before he collapsed.

Zedaph rushed to catch Tango, eyes widening further as the blonde choked up the flowers and leaned into the contact to keep himself up, but after a moment Tango leaned into the other's hold a bit heavier as his visible health bar ticked down.

"T-Tango-"

And heavier.

Tango you j-jackass, keep your eyes op-open- come on-"

Until..

Silence.

"T-Tango-"

Tango fell still.

"Tango!!"

-

"Wheres Tango?!" Impulse's distressed voice filled the room as the door to Xisuma's base was quite literally slammed open, the brunette's panic filled eyes locked onto Xisuma's and the admin pressed his lips into a thin line.

"There's no time left, Impulse.." Xisuma admitted softly, gaze shifting back over to his admin controller where he had been trying to use commands to heal the blonde.

"His body's been almost completely overtaken, his breathing is broken and shakey and it's only a matter of minutes before-"

"Where is he though?? I-I need to see him, Xisuma-" Impulse pleaded, heart beating in his ears as Xisuma gave him a sympathetic look.

"He's upstairs."

-

"Tango- Tango oh my god-"

Tango's hazy red eyes locked onto the distressed brown ones of Impulse and they widened.

"Impy-"

In a matter of seconds, Impulse was at Tango's side, eyes lined with tears as he gripped the hand of his best friend, hell, the love of his life.

"Why did you tell anyone?! W-why didn't you tell me??" Impulse cried, squeezing Tango's hand shakily as the blonde looked away from him.

It wasn't difficult for Tango to understand that someone, probably Zedaph, told Impulse that he loved him. That because Tango was so _scared_ of how Impulse would react, he let himself suffer for so long.

And here he was, time running out because he didn't want to face his fears

Tango stayed silent as Impulse tried to keep himself from crying any harder, expression shifting to something of anger as he wiped his eyes on his sleeves.

The freckled blonde quickly found himself in a desperate hug from Impulse, which he quickly reciprocated. "You f-fucking dumbass, I love you too.. I've a-always loved you but y-" He cut off with a sob, shoulders shaking as his grip on the other tightened.

Tango stayed silent, though, after a moment Impulse vaguely remembered the feeling of a withering effect shoot through shoulder and he yanked back out of instinct.

The wither roses across Tango's arms wilted, along with the few buds that had been growing under the male's right eye. Impulse barely had time to process it before Tango lurched forward, the sound of broken coughing filled the room as panic flashed across Impulse's face.

"Shit- Tango-!!"  
  


-  
  


"I still can't believe you didn't tell me in the first place." Impulse's soft voice replaced the silent as he hummed. His head was in Tango's lap as the red eyed male above him played with his hair. The two were at Impulse's base again, simply enjoying each others presence.

"I think if you were in my situation, you would've stayed silent too."

"You nearly died!!" It came out as a mix of a laugh and something else, probably borderline distress as Tango just sighed slightly and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the other's nose.

"Thankfully, I didn't." Tango said quietly, smiling down at the other before his eyes gazed up to the flowerpot Impulse had set on the table since the beginning of the season; eyes locking onto the same, singular wither rose he saw last time he was over.

It truly was a beautiful flower.


End file.
